everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Willy King
Willy King is the 364th son of the Mouse King, the antagonist from the Nutcracker. He is a neutral as he doesn't have a destiny to rebel against, or to be loyal to. Appearance Willy can look like anyone he wants, given the fact that he is a mouse that turns into a boy. His most common appearance is this small imp of a boy with a mischievous grin on his face. He always has dark hair and eyes, that sparkle when he's up to something, aka, all of the time. He wears a dark green denim jacket, a black shirt, a brown leather belt, dark ripped blue jeans, and brown boots. The Rodentians are different than the other Mouse students, because of their belts made by their father, they don't have any mouse-ish features as teenagers. Personality Willy is, well, he's Willy. He's a kleptomaniac, stealing from every royal but mostly Daring Charming for some reason. He is the most paranoid about thievery out of all of his siblings, having seven different locks on his door, which makes everyone laugh. Willy hates perfect people with a passion. When he sees someone who looks or acts perfect, he gets mad and does everything in his power to make them imperfect. Willy is very boastful. He brags to no end how good he is at doing what he does, and he brags about his looks, until William wants to maim him, and Willow wants to turn him into a slug. He picks fights. A lot. Usually it's on purpose, he wants to fight for the sake of fighting, but sometimes it's just because it's who he is. "Why is it when something happens it is always you?" "You got me." Willy has great potential to turn into an evil warlord, everyone who's close to him realizes this. This makes them worry about him, but luckily he never shows any interest in anything super evil or anything super good. Actually, he's a chaotic neutral more than anything. Interests Stealing: 'The boy can swipe literally everything he wants from anyone, and usually not get caught. When things go missing, Willy is blamed and it's usually his fault. He never gives anything back though, which makes everyone mad, but they can never figure out where he puts the things he takes. '''Swordplay: '''He is the best at anything that has to do with a sword. He loves to show it off, and was only beaten once, by his arch rival and soon-to-be girlfriend, who never lets him forget it. Friends TBA Family Father: Woodrow King Due to his father's friendship with the Nutcracker, they kind of changed the story. Instead of the Mouse King being stabbed, it was just a fake dummy. Now Woodrow works as the Nutcracker's second in command and closest adviser. Willy kind of gets forgotten by his father, Woodrow even gave him his brother's name, because he ran out of W male names. Mother: Willa King A generic mouse from their story, she married his father because she fell in love with him, not because she was destined to. Willa is sweet and caring, and Willy isn't ashamed to admit he absolutely adores his mother. A lot of what he swipes are gifts for her. Brother: William King He makes William the maddest anyone ever does, even though the pair do work together at the forge, William doesn't trust Willy all that much. Willy doesn't really like William, simply because his full first name is the same as William's, William King, so when Woodrow yells their full name, neither know who he's talking about. Sister: Willow King She worries a lot about him. He's tried to swipe the staff, but she won't let him, out of fear that the Mouse King's Curse will morph him into being the evil warlord he has the potential to do. 362 other brothers Yikes. He doesn't even try to steal from them any more because they always clump together in a group and they don't even try to get they're stuff back, which isn't any fun for poor Willy. Romance 'Mew Boots Ironically, Willy and Mew are dating, despite the fact that Mew's a cat and Willy's a mouse. They started out as arch rivals, but they now are finally together. Willy doesn't give Mew cute nicknames and instead their dates are things like watching dragon games or seeing who can get the most stuff out of the treasury. He also loves to tease her. Enemies Daring Charming A pompous, perfect, polished, prince of peacocks, Willy can't stand him. He steals Daring's crown at least once a weak, just because he wants to, not because he wants the stuff.Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:The Nutcracker